Would You Please Dance With Me?
by Klein
Summary: One of the those moments in Dark Hour, they progressed as they climbed together, dancing all the way...Oneshot Aegis x main character


A tribute to Aigis…

**Would You Please Dance With Me?**

The Dark Hour...

Another night in Tartarus, another battle...as they struggle to reach the top of both majestic and eerie tower. There is one interesting sight among the party. A pair of a young boy and a maiden, dancing their battle dance together. Well...at least she does a lot resemble a maiden. Aigis, as human as she may looks like, is still an effective combat weapon...

Sounds of blades clashing...

Sounds of gunfire...

Flashing lights from the blade and the gun added to the dim lighting inside the Tartarus. Between their dance, they sometimes exchanging glances with each other. The boy watching in admiration at the maiden calm demeanour as they battle, while the maiden return the glance with reassuring look that saying she will always be with him...as she determined to be...

"_I have found you..."_

The boy is the sword, and the maiden is the shield. True to her name, indeed…Aigis…. The pair moved together in what seemed like perfect unison, fitting their role perfectly, battling together and protecting each other...flawless, marvellous...The sword parry when the shield charged forward, and a moment later the shield cover the movement of the rushing sword aiming for its unsuspecting prey...

"_I will protect you..."_

Many Shadows fallen as victims of the pair...this one is not an exception...The pair ended their dance in perfect stance. Nothing remains of the Shadow they just defeated, as the Shadow dispersed into the darkness. More will appear, indeed...but it does not matter...they will fight them again...They looked into each other eyes for the last time, still entranced by their dance…Deep inside their heart, they wished the dance would never end. But they content…since they know they will have a lot more opportunity to dance again…together…

He knows Shadows feared her…

She knows Shadows feared him…

They know Shadows feared them…

And, of course, Shadows did know they feared them…

So the Shadows decided to take one of them, so they would be separated, thus no longer need to be feared…that's what they think…

So they pick him…

Bad move…really…All what Shadows did just inviting Aigis's wrath. Seeing her 'priority one' person being threatened, she suddenly activate her Orgia Mode without warning. All her tactical priority reduced into nothing but one, 'ELIMINATE POSSIBLE THREAT TO 'PRIORITY ONE', IMMEDIATELY!!'

Three seconds filled with nothing but deafening machine gun sound and the sound of the bullets, ripping trough the air, burying themselves into their target…

In a blink of an eye, the threat was eliminated. She glad of that…no longer care of her overheating status after releasing her limiters…nor of her being defenseless after…

Sensing another opportunity, the Shadows turned their attention to the defenseless mechanical maiden. In feral roar, they almost as if celebrating their 'about to coming' victory…removing one of the most dangerous threats to them…For them, it seems nothing can stop them now…

They never see it coming…and when they did, it was far too late…

The raging silhouette of brutal, coffin winged demon cast upon them. Its blade lifted high with deafening roar. A roar that spread death trough everything it passed. True…as the arcana it fallen into is implied so…

Thanatos.

Needless to say that they are turned into pieces before the blood thirst blade of Thanatos. Panting after exerting such power, the boy rushing to the maiden, making sure she is alright…unharmed…

Supporting her in gentle embrace, he closely examining her figure. Her pale skin, the depth of her eyes…it's too much for a machine, nearly impossible for such to have those. Aigis did enjoyed his gaze, until she finally able to stand by her own two feet after recovering most of her important functions…Regardless, his hands are still around her frame, both supporting and protecting her…and somewhat, comforting her…

"_Please take me with you…"_

Seems she didn't realized when her own hand travel to her shoulder, meet his hand in a soft… innocent touch….

None of them realized…

Time stopped…even Dark Hour itself seems stopped as well for both of them…

"_My highest priority…is to be with you…"_

"Are you alright, Aigis?" he asked, a little bit worried tone still lingering in his voice.

She running a quick scan on her systems just to make sure she's fine. She really don't want to make him worried. Besides, if she is not well enough…then she cannot protect him…and she would be very displeased if that is what was going to happen…

"…Yes. My system has returned to its normal functionality…no failures detected…"

Taking a small relieved sigh, he then speak again to her…this time smiling a little…

"Then…shall we go?" he said, extending his hand.

After a bit of hesitation, she too smiled and taking his gentle hand with hers.

"…Yes…"

Together they climb another ladder up to the top…and soon, they will dance together… again…

Fin.


End file.
